


April Fools' Day

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Aquele era um dos dias mais perversos do ano. Brincadeira, peças, mentiras, tudo estava liberado. E nem todos conseguiriam escapar...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> A história a seguir não é uma coletânea de drabbles independentes. Há uma continuidade lógica entre os capítulos. Por isso, estes devem ser lidos na ordem em que foram postados.
> 
> Arrietty e Kurode são personagens criados por mim.

Gon estava chateado. Killua pregara uma peça nele. Aproximara-se com um sorriso felino, trazendo algo escondido às suas costas. O Freecss inclinou o corpo para um lado e para o outro, tentando espiar, mas o Zoldyck saltou para trás, meneando a cabeça. Ordenou que fechasse os olhos e estendesse as mãos. Em sua ingenuidade, Gon obedeceu. A caixa pesou sobre suas palmas, e ele abriu um sorriso. Recebera um presente! E nem era seu aniversário ainda! Abriu a caixa, animado. Ela estava vazia. Olhinhos chorosos voltaram-se para o Zoldyck, que lhe deu um leve choque. Killua era um menino mau.

O sorriso ainda enfeitava o rosto de Killua quando ele foi ao encontro da irmã. Alluka brincava com Kurode em um parque, seguida de perto por Leorio. O Paradinight ergueu o braço para cumprimentá-lo, mas logo se distraiu com os gritos da menina, que saltava sobre o pobre cachorro. Killua ralhou com ela em tom brincalhão. Adorava ver a pequena se divertindo assim, livre. Alluka aproximou-se de Leorio, chamando-o de “tio”. E o Paradinight todo bobo por ser admirado por criança tão encantadora. Enciumado, Killua perguntou de quem a menina gostava mais. Alluka disse que gostava do “tio Leorio”. Blasfêmia!

Leorio despediu-se dos irmãos Zoldyck, prendeu a guia na coleira de Kurode e se dirigiu ao restaurante à beira mar. Estava ansioso pelo encontro. Arrietty era uma garota linda e sabia conversar. Não que ele planejasse conversar muito naquela noite. Se tudo desse certo, os pacotinhos coloridos da gaveta de cima de seu criado-mudo teriam um destino feliz. Ele abriu um sorriso. Arrietty era uma garota direta. Se tivesse interesse nele, demonstraria. Chegando ao restaurante, Leorio sentou-se e esperou. Mas Arrietty não vinha. Temeroso de que ela tivesse desistido, fitou o celular. Era primeiro de abril. Resignado, voltou para casa.

Arrietty olhou ao seu redor algumas vezes. Não via a silhueta de Leorio, tampouco o borrão dourado que era Kurode. Procurou por novas mensagens no celular, mas não havia nenhuma. Maldição... Será que o Paradinight havia desistido? Será que estava pensando que era tudo uma pegadinha e Arrietty ficaria a noite inteira em casa rindo da cara idiota dele? Pois agora ela ia rir mesmo! Mas não sozinha. Paciente, varreu o restaurante com os olhos, mas nada despertou seu interesse. Tentou a sorte em outras bandas. Um pequeno café, uma livraria. Na seção de animais, uma ruiva encontrou seu olhar.

Kaito não estava surpreso. Arrietty sempre fora uma garota forte e independente. Ele ainda se lembrava do dia em que ela quase derrotara o pai durante o treinamento. Kenshin distraiu-se por um breve segundo, e lá estava o pé descalço de Arrietty em seu rosto. A criança era uma pequena fera. Lutava, revidada. Seus movimentos eram guiados pelo instinto. E Kaito, em seu silêncio, admirava a menina. Agora, ele admirava a mulher. Olhos castanhos profundos sobre ele, olhos brilhando de reconhecimento. Os dois sentaram-se em um canto da seção infantil. Imersos na conversa, não perceberam o tempo passar. Alguém escutava.

Normalmente, ele provocaria Arrietty. Gostava de suas reações, de seus olhares. Mas não naquela noite. Aquela noite era... de outra pessoa. E essa pessoa acabara de sair de uma lanchonete, segurando um copo de capuchino. Hisoka afastou-se da livraria e seguiu a sombra da kunoichi. Demorou um pouco mais do que esperava, mas ela soltou um suspiro e se virou para ele. Perguntou o que queria. E quão gélida era sua voz! Quão mordazes eram aqueles olhos! Hisoka abriu um sorriso enigmático. E desejou boa-noite. Com um recuo, desviou do copo que vinha a seu encontro. Machi mandou-o à merda.

Os dedos de Machi ainda estavam quentes quando ela retornou ao esconderijo. Mas o coração estava frio. Sentou-se em um canto e esfregou as mãos. Aquele era o dia da mentira, e nenhum idiota além de Hisoka tentara pregar-lhe qualquer peça. No entanto, havia uma única mentira que ela gostaria de ouvir. Era coisa boba, trivial. Machi fechou os olhos, imaginando. Uma mentira... Apenas daquela vez... Despertou de súbito. Não se dera conta de que estava caindo no sono. Kuroro estendia o capuchino para ela. Provavelmente, comprara-o para si, mas decidira entregá-lo à Ryodan. Machi aceitou o copo. Sua mentira.

O livro caiu aos pés de Kurapika. Ele estava arrumando a cama quando o objeto despencou de dentro da fronha. O Kuruta franziu o cenho. Lugar estranho para esconder um livro... Folheou suas páginas, e logo o esconderijo fez sentido. Suas faces queimaram. Fechou-o logo, jogou-o sobre o colchão como se temesse ser contaminado. Nunca mais arrumava o quarto de Leorio. Nunca mais! O Paradinight ficava espalhando aquelas... aquelas coisas por todos os cantos. Já não bastavam as camisinhas no criado-mudo?! Mas o que mais horrorizava o loirinho eram as ilustrações. Ele tinha certeza de que elas representavam dois homens.

**Author's Note:**

> Se tudo der certo, no dia 4 de abril postarei uma fanfic de aniversário para o loirinho.


End file.
